Secret Admirer
by NancyLynn
Summary: Scully has a secret admirer that is NOT Fox Mulder. When Mulder is kidnapped the truth is finally revealed to her.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
Its 7:30 on a normal Tuesday morning as Dana Scully walks into the basement office that she shares with her partner Fox Mulder. She throws her things on a table sighing for the lack of a desk. Mulder is seated at his desk, his back to her as he tosses pencils at the ceiling. Scully takes a seat at the table and says, "Why don't you just put a dartboard up there?" This startles Mulder as he didn't hear Scully come in. He nearly falls out of his chair.  
  
"Hey Scully. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Obviously" thinks Scully to herself. She flips the calendar on her table and sighs. February 14th, Valentine's Day. The most depressing day of the year for her. The one day a year that everyone expresses the way they really feel. She snorts to herself as she casually glances up at Mulder scooping pencils into the top drawer of his desk.   
  
"Do you know what today is Mulder", ask Scully pulling a file out of her briefcase.  
  
"Yeah, Tuesday", says Mulder flicking some sunflower seed shells into a wastebasket several feet away from his desk.  
  
Scully gives him a disgusted look. "Yeah, you're right." She opens up the file and starts to read some preliminary autopsy results that she wanted to review.  
  
"Oh Scully. Here, this interoffice envelope came for you", says Mulder approaching her desk.  
  
Scully takes it and frowns when she sees that there is no sender name on it. She opens up the envelope and is surprised to find a bright red envelope in it. She gives Mulder a strange look and he just gives her a shrug and heads back to his desk. She opens the envelope and its a very mushy valentine card. It is signed "Your Secret Admirer". Scully smiles to herself and displays the card on her table.  
  
"What is it?", asks Mulder.  
  
"A Valentine's Day card from a secret admirer", says Scully looking out of the corner of her eye. Just then there is a knock on the door. A department assistant enters.   
  
"Agent Scully, these just arrived for you", she says approaching her desk. "They're beautiful. Who are they from?" The assistant glances over at Mulder who is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. He is chewing his thumbnail staring intently at the dozen red roses that the assistant has brought to his partner.  
  
"I don't know", says Scully opening the card. She gives a look at the assistant which causes her to feel that this is a private moment and decides to leave. Scully then turns back to the card. "I've been admiring you for a long time and have not been able to express how I feel. Please meet me for dinner tonight at Servello's at 7. Your Secret Admirer."  
  
"Who are they from?" asks Mulder casually from across the room.  
  
"My secret admirer. He wants to meet me at Servello's at 7", says Scully blushing.  
  
"What!", wails Mulder jumping up out of his seat.  
  
Scully looks up and raises her eyebrows at him. "My appointment book is free isn't it?"  
  
"How should I know", says Mulder trying to appear calm. He approaches his filing cabinet and pulls out a file. "You'll have to work straight up to five though. I need help on this alien sighting case."  
  
"Yes, Lord and Master", says Scully concentrating again on her file.  
  
"I have to go ask Skinner a couple of questions. I'll be right back", says Mulder walking by Scully. He scowls at the card and roses. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Its around noontime and the agents have spoken little during the course of the morning. Scully finally looks up and says, "Do you want to go get some lunch Mulder?" Mulder glances around at his desk and makes a motion with his hands.  
  
"I can't. I'm swamped. Why don't you go ahead Scully. Pick me up a sandwich or something with an iced tea."  
  
"Oh, okay", says Scully approaching his desk. "Are you sure there isn't anything there that I can help you with?" She is disappointed that he can't take the time to go with her.  
  
"No, its just a bunch of follow-up calls. You go ahead and I'll fill you in when you get back", says Mulder not looking up.  
  
"All right", says Scully retrieving her purse and leaving the office.  
  
After five minutes Mulder jumps out of his chair and runs to the door of their office. He looks in both directions and then goes over to Scully's table and snatches both the valentine and the flower card. He dashes out the door and sprints up the eight flights of stairs to the handwriting analysis lab.  
  
He approaches a woman sitting at a microscope. "Hi, Lisa. Could you do me a really big favor?" 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Well, I can't really tell much from these samples. It seems that the samples are written by the same person. They are definitely right handed and judging by the flow of the script it is most definitely a male." She leans back from the microscope. "Why may I ask are you so interested in these cards? Do you have some secret admirer? Its okay Mulder I won't tell anyone you're gay. Let me in on the details."  
  
Mulder gets a slightly peeved look on his face. "These are not my cards. They're Scully's and what do you mean am I gay?"  
  
Lisa just looks at Mulder. "Well, theres kinda a two way bet going around."  
  
"What kind of bet?", asks Mulder really suspicious.  
  
"Well a lot of people are betting first that you are gay and second that you and Agent Scully are partners in more ways than one."  
  
"Really?", asks Mulder amazed. "How did you bet Lisa?"  
  
"Well, I bet that you were gay", says Lisa trying not to laugh.  
  
"And why?" ,asks Mulder really getting angry.  
  
"Well, you've worked with Agent Scully for seven years now and I know you two are not involved. I'm a woman and I have intuition about these things, so if you have no interest in her you are obviously gay."  
  
"I am not gay and my feelings for Agent Scully are mine alone", snaps Mulder grabbing the cards and storming out of the lab.  
  
"You've got that right", says Lisa. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Mulder barely has time enough to put the cards back in their places before Scully comes walking in with their lunch. She puts a Styrofoam container and a Nestea on Mulder's desk noticing he is still on the same page of his file. "I decided not to eat there. I just brought our sandwiches back here", says Scully taking a seat at her table.   
  
Just then their phone rings. Its Skinner who wants to see them in his office. Fifteen minutes later the agents are sitting in front of him. "I know this sounds odd coming from me, but I had been asked to organize a Valentine's Day Ball for the FBI Relief Fund and unfortunately I didn't pursue it. I'm in real trouble now, so I've decided to organize a post Valentine party, ball whatever and I need you two to chair the event." Mulder and Scully turn to one another and then look at Skinner.  
  
"You want us to chair this Sir? Why?", ask Mulder confused.  
  
"Because most of my agents are married and have families. I don't have people that have the personal time to dedicate to the project. You two are single and don't have many obligations. You'll have the time to do it. Its an important event. Many top government officials will be there. Theres even a possibility that the President and First Lady will be there."  
  
"Mulder, maybe Janet Reno will go with you", says Scully.  
  
"Thanks a lot Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"Well, here is a list of people to be invited. A sample menu from a previous event and some contacts on locations and entertainment. I expect regular progress reports on your work and believe me my ass and yours are on the line if this goes wrong." He hands the folder of information to Mulder.  
  
"Yes Sir", says Scully.  
  
"Sir, we don't have time for this", says Mulder. "We just had a big break with a case that Agent Scully and I have been looking into for months. Putting it off could be detrimental to the outcome." Scully gives him a look.  
  
"You'll have time. This event is going to happen this weekend", says Skinner.  
  
"Sir, that gives us only three days to prepare", says Scully giving an amazed look.  
  
"Yes it does and I suggest agents you better get moving", says Skinner silently dismissing them.  
  
Back in their office Mulder throws the file on the desk. "Is this a big pile of manure or what? Whats next for us? Plan the annual picnic? Purchase the annual Thanksgiving turkeys?"  
  
"Skinner trusted us Mulder, we have to do this for him. We have to be supportive of what he is trying to do."  
  
"Well, I don't have to like it. We'll split up these duties. I'll plan the food and entertainment. You handle the location and decorations and we'll work together on the invitations", says Mulder.  
  
"You mentioned the case to Skinner. Did you make any progress on the case?", asks Scully.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did", says Mulder opening his sandwich container. "Theres a woman in Guilford, CT who claims she was abducted by aliens. But I think she is lying. The case doesn't jive with the usual abduction scenarios. She doesn't have an implant either."  
  
"Mulder, you actually don't believe her?"  
  
"Well, its just she says that she saw a flash of light not from the sky, but the aliens spoke to her through the light of her refrigerator. She claims they came to her to ask her how whipped cream gets into cans", says Mulder.  
  
"I'm pleased Mulder to think that you actually aren't buying into this story. If you did I would have to have you analyzed for mental illness", says Scully.  
  
"Well I may not believe her, but we are still going out to see her. I want to leave at 8:00 tonight to beat the NYC to New Haven traffic in the morning, so why don't you go home and pack up."  
  
"Mulder, I am not going tonight. I have a date remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes. The secret admirer. How could I ever forget?" ask Mulder sarcastically. "Never mind. I'll go by myself."  
  
"No, just plan on holding off a day", says Scully.  
  
"Fine, I guess your personal life takes precedence over the X-Files these days", says Mulder walking toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To ask Janet Reno to a dance", says Mulder sarcastically. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Its 6:15 and Scully is leaving her apartment headed for Servello's. She is nervous but excited about meeting this mystery man. She is only disappointed that its not Mulder who she is meeting for dinner. She once had thought it would have been probable that they would get together. She always felt the sparks that flew between them, but nothing ever came of it. She wanted him to make the first move, but it was rare if he ever did. All she knew was that she felt that the hallway of Mulder's building was bound to be where he would first proclaim his love. But that damn bee had interfered that day. Oh what was she complaining about. She was at fault as much as him. That day when she had gone to tell him that Diana Fowley was dead. They had opened up so much and he had leaned toward her. Was he going to kiss her on the lips? She would never know, because she had grabbed his head instead and had given a long hard kiss on the .......forehead. Dumb Scully, dumb, dumb, dumb she thinks to herself. You can be just as dense as him.  
  
She had chosen a black dress that she didn't care to remember where she had gotten. CSM had bought it for her on their "adventure". She didn't want to think about what had happened or worse yet how Mulder wouldn't speak to her for days due to his hurt feelings. But, she had kept the dress with the hope of having Mulder see her in it one day. Unfortunately, he never would. Her secret admirer would.   
  
She got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot of her building. She doesn't see a maroon sedan following her. Half an hour later she pulls up to Servello's and lets the valet take the car. She goes inside and is seated at a table that is just next to the door to the bar area. She orders a red wine and waits.  
  
The maroon sedan parks around the side of the restaurant and the driver stops the car. He pulls out a pair of binoculars from the pocket of his black leather jacket. He glances at his watch as he pulls a bag of sunflower seeds from beneath the seat. He observes as he munches. He sees Scully go into the restaurant and his breath is instantly taken away with her beauty. Fifteen minutes later he notices a familiar fellow male agent enter the restaurant with more roses and a large heart box of candy. Mulder tosses the binoculars away and gets out of the car. Quietly he hugs the side of the building glancing in the window at Scully meeting her date for the first time. She is beaming and seems happy to see who has invited her. Mulder squats down in the bushes and continues to observe. After fifteen minutes he approaches the front door and heads to the bar through a side door.   
  
He watches Scully and Agent Willmore enjoying their dinner. The line of shot glasses empty in front of Mulder grows as the evening wears on.  
  
"Why don't you just go out and punch that guy in the kisser", asks the bartender. "By the way you are drinking you really care about that gal."  
  
"I can't do that", says Mulder. "I want her to be happy. I care too much about her to embarrass her like that."  
  
Half an hour later Mulder has drank himself into a real stupor. He can't stand watching Scully and Willmore anymore. He pays his bill and starts to get up from the barstool. He starts to feel dizzy and grabs unto the bar. He can't help it though and soon everything goes black. He falls to the floor with a loud bang.  
  
Immediately the bartender runs from behind the bar. He has seen this too many times. Lonely, depressed guys coming in here to wallow their sorrows in drink. This guy had been worse than most that he had seen. He had drank a lot and now it looked like it could be alcohol poisoning. One glance at him told him that he needed immediate medical attention.  
  
He yells out, "Anybody a doctor here! Someone call 911!"  
  
Scully is enjoying a strawberry shortcake dessert in the next room with Agent Willmore. Well, actually she is enjoying the desert more than the company. Its so boring listening to the small time cases that Willmore has helped solve in his small field office in Seattle. He just was transferred to DC and hasn't built up enough clout to be assigned to anything exciting like what she and Mulder work on. Yes, Mulder. "I wonder what he is doing right now", she thinks to herself. "Probably at home with his files or watching one of his videos."  
  
Just then she hears the bartender in the next room yell, "Anybody a doctor here! Someone call 911!"  
  
She immediately jumps up and dashes over to the bar pulling her cellphone out as she goes. She dials 911 and becomes speechless when she sees who lays on the floor at her feet.  
  
"Mulder!!!", she cries as she kneels next to him. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Scully cradles Mulder's head in her lap and tries to awaken him. She can't understand why he would be in the same restaurant as she is. Agent Willmore has approached to see what the problem is. "Oh its Spooky Mulder", he says. "Whats wrong with him?"   
  
"He obviously has had too much to drink", says Scully tearing up. "The ambulance should have been here by now.", she glances up at the bartender..   
  
"Yeah", replies the bartender. "They should be here any minute."   
  
"Why did you let him drink so much", asks Scully accusingly.   
  
"He obviously needed it. He was a pretty depressed soul sitting there staring at you and your date."   
  
"He was upset about my date?", asks Scully.   
  
"Sure was. I even urged him to go punch out your date, but he was too much the gentleman. He didn't want to embarrass you", continues the bartender.   
  
The ambulance has now arrived and the EMTs come in and load Mulder onto a gurney.   
  
"I have to go with him", says Scully. "I'm sorry but its been a nice evening, but I just don't think it will work out."   
  
"I understand. I'll call you later", says Willmore giving her a reassuring smile.   
  
A waitress hands Scully her pocketbook. "No Craig you don't understand", says Scully blinking back tears. She runs her hand through Mulder's hair as an EMT attaches an oxygen mask to his face. "I can't see you again. I don't know what I was thinking. I never thought I would admit this but my heart is otherwise occupied."   
  
"Well thats not surprising", says Willmore. "I thought there was hope for us, but I should of just listened to all of the rumors. Obviously you are Mrs. Spooky."   
  
She turns away and follows the gurney carrying Mulder out to the ambulance. She watches as he is loaded into the ambulance and insists upon going with him.   
  
"Are you family miss?", asks one of the EMTs about to close the door.   
  
"Yes! I'm his..his fiancee", lies Scully. She'll do anything to stay by his side. She may have to explain things later, but she doesn't care.   
  
"Well hurry up and get in", says the EMT. "This guy has some serious alcohol poisoning. We gotta get going!"   
  
Scully hops in and takes a seat next to Mulder as the ambulance pulls away. She sees Craig Willmore standing on the front step of the restaurant looking amazed. She can't worry about that right now she thinks as she places a kiss on Mulder's forehead. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
The ambulance has now unloaded Mulder at the Georgetown Hospital and has wheeled him into the Emergency Room. A nurse stops Scully from following the ER team into one of the cubicles.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss, you can't go in there."   
  
"I'm a Doctor. I need to see if he is okay", yells Scully angrily at the nurse.   
  
"The ER team has wonderful doctors. He will be fine", the nurse reassures Scully leading her out into the waiting area. The receptionist motions Scully over.   
  
"I understand you are the patient's fiancee. Could you please give us some background information?"   
  
"I uh.. yeah I guess so", says Scully continuing living the lie.   
  
"Okay, name?"   
  
"Dana Katherine Scully", says Scully staring at the closed ER door.   
  
"No! The patient's name", says the receptionist slightly annoyed.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", says Scully turning toward the woman sitting at the desk. "Fox William Mulder."   
  
"Is that a nickname?", asks the woman as she types it into the computer.   
  
"No, that is his real name", says Scully looking annoyed.   
  
"Okay, whatever", says the receptionist raising her eyebrows.   
  
"Birth date?"  
  
"October 13, 1961."  
  
"Address?"   
  
"2630 Hegal Place, Apt. 42, Alexandria, Virginia 23242", replies Scully.   
  
"Insurance Carrier?"   
  
"We're both FBI Agents. We're covered through the bureau", says Scully. "He must have his policy number on him."   
  
"Okay, I guess there is enough information here to get us by for now."   
  
Just then a doctor comes out of the ER. "Miss Scully? I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Mulder is awake, however he is going to have quite a hangover. I think it would be best if he spent the night in the hospital."   
  
"Is that really necessary", asks Scully. "I'm a doctor, could I see him?"   
  
"Oh, I didn't realize that you are a doctor. If you can keep a watch over him, at least for the next twenty-four hours he can go home."   
  
"Oh, thats not a problem", says Scully walking past the doctor and into the cubicle. She approaches his bedside. His eyes are closed. "Mulder? Its me. Can you hear me?"   
  
Mulder opens his eyes. "Hey there Danahhh. What are you doing in my bedroom?". He slurs his words.   
  
"Mulder, you drank too much and you are in the hospital", says Scully softly. She brushes a lock of his hair off his forehead. "Do you remember anything?"   
  
"No, I can't remember much", says Mulder rubbing his eyes. "I don't know what I was doing. I think I was at Hooters."   
  
Scully grimaces. "You can go home Mulder, but I am taking you to my place to recuperate. We can work on the post Valentine Ball when you are feeling better."   
  
"I get to bunk in with you?", asks Mulder sleepily. He closes his eyes.   
  
"Well, you can stay with me tonight and most of tomorrow. You were really sick Mulder. I don't know why you did what you did, but you could have died. Do you know how that makes me feel?", asks Scully trying to talk without choking.   
  
"I'm sorry Sculleee. By the way, Happy Valentine's Day. I love.." He passes out. 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
The cab pulls up to Scully's apartment building and she pays the cabby. She then gets out of the car and walks around to the other side and helps Mulder out. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and leans on her.   
  
"Whoa.. Scully don't move so fast", groans Mulder starting to tip over. Scully grabs him with both hands around the waist and attempts to keep him upright. It doesn't work the extra 60 lbs of weight is too much. Mulder falls over with Scully landing squarely on top of him. "Scully, you're coming on to me", says Mulder yawning.   
  
"Mulder, we have to get you inside", says Scully rolling off of him and helping him to his knees and finally to his feet. They finally make it up the stairs and into her apartment.   
  
"I've really got to use the bathroom", says Mulder heading for Scully's bedroom, but instead he misses the doorway by two feet and walks straight into a wall instead. "Oh, man", he sighs as rubs his head. "I need directions Scully. Help."   
  
Scully comes up behind him and takes him by the shoulders leading him into the bathroom. She turns on the light and starts to leave shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Scully, I need help. Could you please undo my pants for me?", whines Mulder like a little kid.   
  
"Mulder!", says Scully turning scarlet.   
  
"I'm afraid I am going to fall over. I need to hold onto the sink."   
  
Scully approaches Mulder. I can't believe I am doing this she thinks. She unfastens his belt, pants button and unzips his pants.   
  
"Oh Scully", he mumbles.   
  
She immediately freezes. "Thats as far as I go", says Scully. "You can tinkle on your own." She walks out the door and shuts it.   
  
Scully goes to the kitchen to make some hot coffee and a snack. She hears the door of the bathroom open and Mulder shuffling along. She goes into the bedroom with a cup of coffee and a muffin. She finds Mulder passed out face down across her bed in just his boxers shorts. She tries not to laugh as she heads back into the kitchen. She has her own cup of coffee and a muffin and heads back into the bedroom later to get her pajamas out of her drawer. Mulder all of a sudden starts getting restless and mumbles something in his sleep. Scully approaches the bed and sits down next to him. She leans down and whispers in his ear, "Mulder, what did you say?"   
  
Mulder makes a face in his sleep of pain. "I know I am a loser, but please Scully don't leave me." A tear is running down his cheek.   
  
"I'm not going to leave you Mulder", says Scully still whispering in his ear. She strokes the back of his head.   
  
"Where are you?", he asks panicked.   
  
"I'm right here", says Scully slightly concerned.   
  
Mulder's left arm comes up and wraps around her waist. He pulls her down so she is lying alongside him.   
  
"I'm sorry Scully. I ruined your evening with Willmore. You deserve more than having Spooky Mulder passed out drunk in your apartment on Valentine's Day."   
  
"No, Mulder its okay. You need your rest", says Scully softly. "I told Craig that I couldn't see him anymore."   
  
"Why", mumbles Mulder. His eyes are now open and he and Scully are staring at each other in the eye.   
  
"Because it didn't feel right. He wasn't what I wanted. He wasn't you", she looks away.   
  
Mulder stares intently at Scully and then closes his eyes with amazement. "Scully, are you in love with me?"   
  
"Oh Mulder, sometimes I think that your friendship is what I value the most about us, but as I have told others before the best relationships, the ones that last are those that are rooted in friendship. One day you look at a person and see more than the night before - like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person that was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can see yourself with."   
  
"Scully, did that switch flick on for you", asks Mulder staring at her once again.   
  
"Mulder, that switch was flicked about seven years ago", says Scully blinking back the tears. "I'm not supposed to be scared in front of you, but telling you that I love you, thats the one thing that I could never be brave enough to tell you."   
  
"Scully, thats one thing that I always hoped that you would tell me. Well, besides 'I saw it, you were right Mulder. I believe in EBES.' Mulder gives a little grin and then as Scully stares intently at him he moves in and gives her a tender but passionate kiss which Scully returns enthusiastically. 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Scully pulls away from Mulder's kiss. "Mulder you didn't say I love you", she says.   
  
"Yes, I did. I told you last year, but you didn't believe me."   
  
"When?" asks Scully leaning back and giving him a look.   
  
"When I was in the hospital after that Bermuda Triangle trip."   
  
"You weren't drugged?"   
  
"No. I was completely coherent."   
  
"Well, do you still feel the same way?",asks Scully.   
  
"Of course I do", says Mulder pushing a strand of her red hair out of her eyes. "I love you more than anything in this whole world.. or universe."   
  
Scully smiles and says, "I can't believe that we have waited this long to tell each other how we feel. We've wasted so much time Mulder. Life is too short, we've both seen that."   
  
"All that matters is the future Scully", smiles Mulder. "I'm really tired. I'm sorry for passing out in your room." He rolls over and sits up on the edge of the bed. He stretches his neck to one side and then the other. "Can you give me a pillow and a blanket. I'll go crash on your couch so you can get some sleep. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."   
  
Scully sits up next to him. "No Mulder, you need to rest. Its okay. You can stay here with me." She opens the bed and motions for him to get in. He frowns, but then shrugs and gets in the bed. Scully grabs her pajamas and heads into the bathroom. She changes her clothes, shuts off the light and crawls in next to Mulder. "How are you", she asks. "Do you still have a headache."   
  
"Yeah. I think its going to last a week", he replies.   
  
She scoots over and feels his forehead. "You feel a little warm." She tosses the quilt to the floor. "Mulder, something bothered me that you said. You said you were a loser. You're not a loser, I've told you that before when Eddie VanBlunt was impersonating you."   
  
"I know, but I just needed to hear it from you again", says Mulder sheepishly.   
  
"You are impossible", says Scully. "I can't believe I put up with you."   
  
"Its because I'm a damn good looking man, right Scully", says Mulder getting bolder.   
  
"Partly", says Scully. "Happy Valentine's Day Mulder." She cuddles up to him.   
  
"Ditto Scully." He leans over and kisses her. The two agents fall asleep in each others arms. 


	10. Part 10

Part 11  
  
Mulder has entered the bathroom expecting to see his little Scully a la natural, instead he finds her in her bathrobe with foaming cleanser all over her face.   
  
"Eww..", he grimaces when he sees her.   
  
Scully wipes off her face with a facecloth and makes a face at him. "You didn't even knock. You just assumed that it was okay to come in here!"   
  
"Its okay Scully. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me." He runs his hand down her arm giving her a boyish grin. Scully leans her head to one side while chewing her lip.   
  
"Mulder, we don't have time for THAT right now."   
  
"That? What are you referring to Scully. I'm curious what you are thinking about."   
  
Scully blushes. "Never mind Mulder. I would rather not get into that.. it whatever right now. Please excuse me, I want to finish my bath."   
  
Mulder reluctantly leaves and twenty minutes later Scully is dressed. She comes out and Mulder is surprised to see her in casual clothes. Jeans and a tight little white T-shirt. "You can have the bathroom now Mulder." She tosses a towel to him. "You know I think that we should live a little dangerously like I said. I think we should pack up a few things and take a couple of days off. Today's Wednesday. Lets get all of the details done this morning for the ball and then go off somewhere."   
  
Mulder stares at her. "What about Skinner? You just told him that we are on the way over there?" Mulder points to the phone. "And now I've got to explain how I got drunk last night."   
  
"Don't worry about it! I've got it all under control. Now just get in there and take your bath." Scully slaps Mulder on the butt and gives him a seductive smile.   
  
"Scully. You always keep me guessing", says Mulder smiling. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
Mulder has entered the bathroom expecting to see his little Scully a la natural, instead he finds her in her bathrobe with foaming cleanser all over her face.   
  
"Eww..", he grimaces when he sees her.   
  
Scully wipes off her face with a facecloth and makes a face at him. "You didn't even knock. You just assumed that it was okay to come in here!"   
  
"Its okay Scully. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me." He runs his hand down her arm giving her a boyish grin. Scully leans her head to one side while chewing her lip.   
  
"Mulder, we don't have time for THAT right now."   
  
"That? What are you referring to Scully. I'm curious what you are thinking about."   
  
Scully blushes. "Never mind Mulder. I would rather not get into that.. it whatever right now. Please excuse me, I want to finish my bath."   
  
Mulder reluctantly leaves and twenty minutes later Scully is dressed. She comes out and Mulder is surprised to see her in casual clothes. Jeans and a tight little white T-shirt. "You can have the bathroom now Mulder." She tosses a towel to him. "You know I think that we should live a little dangerously like I said. I think we should pack up a few things and take a couple of days off. Today's Wednesday. Lets get all of the details done this morning for the ball and then go off somewhere."   
  
Mulder stares at her. "What about Skinner? You just told him that we are on the way over there?" Mulder points to the phone. "And now I've got to explain how I got drunk last night."   
  
"Don't worry about it! I've got it all under control. Now just get in there and take your bath." Scully slaps Mulder on the butt and gives him a seductive smile.   
  
"Scully. You always keep me guessing", says Mulder smiling. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. 


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
As Mulder takes his bath Scully packs her overnight bag and calls a cab. She opens up her briefcase to glance at a few files and realizes that she doesn't have the contact information.   
  
"Mulder!? Mulder!?" She calls him through the door.   
  
"Yes! What!?"   
  
"Where is the contact information for the ball? Is it at your apartment or in your car?"   
  
"Oh shit! Its on my desk in my office. I never took it home.", says Mulder opening up the door. He is toweling off his hair.   
  
Scully just stares at him. He just looks so sexy standing there shirtless with his hair wet. She can't believe that after all this time he is actually all hers. She has to tear her eyes from him so she can speak normally. "Well, that leaves our plans in the dust. We'll have to go to work now. We've got to get that file. Our jobs and Skinner's depends on planning that ball."  
  
  
  
She walks over to the bed to retrieve the jacket to her dress that she had tossed there earlier in the morning. I already called a cab, so I'll have to bring this with us." Just then they hear a horn honking outside. Scully gathers up her things and tosses Mulder his shirt. He puts it on without buttoning it and grabs up the few things he has. They leave the apartment and the cab takes them to Mulder's. Mulder picks up his newspaper from outside the door and they walk in. The apartment is completely ransacked. Even his fishtank has been smashed. The fish are lying dead on his floor.   
  
"Oh Mulder.", says Scully coming up beside him. She puts her arm through his and lays her head against his shoulder. "I thought we were beyond this. Why? Could it be that case that you are working on regarding that Connecticut woman?"   
  
"I don't know Scully. It doesn't make sense.", says Mulder staring at his overturned couch. He steps away from Scully and approaches his desk noticing his broken computer monitor lying on the floor for the first time. He glances under the desk and realizes that the hard drive to his computer is gone. He turns around to Scully with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe that I was this careless. Seven years. Seven years of being so cautious with our research. And in one night everything that I've gathered is gone." He motions to the desk. "My harddrive is gone."   
  
Scully approaches him and takes his hand. "You backed it all up, right?"   
  
"Of course. I have copies of all my files in a safety deposit box at my bank. You know the box. I gave you that key remember. If anything was to happen to me I would want you to go to that box immediately. Everything that we have learned is in that box and its the only copy, well besides what was on the harddrive. Now someone else knows what we know and thats not encouraging." He places his left hand on the back of his desk chair and stares out the window.   
  
Scully is still holding his hand. "Mulder, nothing is going to happen to you. I don't want to hear that. Do you understand? We've been through so much. Disappearances, cancer, abduction and so many near death experiences that cats are even envious of us." She pulls Mulder so he is facing her. "We've been given second chances so many times and I don't want you jinxing it."   
  
A tear rolls down her cheek that matches the tears that are in his eyes. He wraps his arms around Scully and pulls her to his chest. "You are the one Scully. The only one that ever believed in me and my work. You have been my other half for so long. But in reality you are my soulmate."   
  
"And you're mine", says Scully openly weeping.   
  
He pulls away and takes her chin in his hand and lowers his lips to hers. She kisses him back passionately. Too much time has gone by. She was learning that life was too short. This man, Fox Mulder was her life and her love. She deepens the kiss. Surprising herself and Mulder that she is being the aggressive one. Mulder takes his hands from her face and drops them to her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair.   
  
"Hmm Scully?"   
  
"Yes?", she mumbles as she starts to claw his back.   
  
"Do we have time for this?", he asks as he moves away from her lips and starts to nuzzle her neck.   
  
"Yes, I think we do", says Scully leaning back slightly. She grabs a hold of his shirt and pulls popping a couple of buttons.   
  
"Thats what I've been waiting to hear", says Mulder. He scoops up Scully in his arms and carries her to his bedroom setting her down on his bed and lying down beside her.   
  
Just then the phone rings and the agents let the machine pick it up.   
  
"Agent Mulder! Its 10 AM! Where the hell are you and Agent Scully? I am really pissed off right now! I need that damn report. Call me within fifteen minutes!". Skinner hangs up. 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
An hour later Scully comes walking out of the bedroom buttoning up the front of her coat dress. Mulder follows adjusting his tie. He glances at his watch 11:15.   
  
"We better get to the office Mulder. Skinner is not going to be happy.", says Scully picking up the phone. She calls a cab and then sits on the couch to wait. Mulder sits down next to her and straightens the coffee table that had been lying on its side. He then puts up his feet and wraps his arm around Scully.   
  
"Why do I feel like we've been here before?",asks Mulder.   
  
"Because we've sat together on this couch for seven years and nothing ever happened.", says Scully. "Its deja vu."   
  
"Yes, but this time its different. Something has changed. Something for the better", says Mulder whispering in her ear.   
  
Scully smiles. "Yes, yes it has changed and I am relieved. I couldn't go on that way much longer Mulder."   
  
"Well now we've got forever to think about", says Mulder.   
  
"What do you mean forever Mulder?", asks Scully looking up at him with questioning blue eyes.   
  
Just then a horn honks from the street below.   
  
"Thats a little too much to be getting into right now", smiles Mulder at her. "We've got to go."   
  
The agents tell the cabby to take them to Servello's and they get into Mulder's car. Scully is putting on her seatbelt when she noticed a black Cadillac a few parking spaces away. There are four men in it and they are watching the agents.  
  
"Mulder, who are those men?"   
  
"I don't know Scully, maybe they're mafia hit men or something. Its an Italian restaurant.", says Mulder.   
  
Scully frowns as they pull out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. She notices that the car is also taking the same direction. "Mulder, I think that car is following us", says Scully her voice slightly shaking.   
  
The agents have finally arrived in Washington DC and pull up to the parking garage of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. They pull in and the Cadillac goes by slowly.   
  
Once in their office they quickly make all of the arrangements for the ball and report to Skinner's office. Its now 1:15 and he is in a meeting. They leave the report on his desk and head to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. They take a table in a corner and chat about their future.   
  
"I don't want to take this relationship lightly Mulder", says Scully.   
  
"I don't either", says Mulder reaching over the table to take her hand in his.   
  
Scully stares down at their entwined hands and then cautiously glances over her shoulder to see if any of their fellow agents had noticed. She notices a woman staring at them. She can't remember her name, but she thinks that she works in the handwriting analysis lab.   
  
"Mulder, that woman is staring at us. We could lose our jobs", says Scully attempting to pull her hand from Mulder's.   
  
"No, its okay. She won't tell anyone anyway. She'll lose", says Mulder giving Lisa a slight wave. Scully turns around.   
  
"You know her? How?", asks Scully in a jealous tone.   
  
"She works here and you look adorable Scully when you get possessive."   
  
Scully turns back to look at him and says, "I just want her to know whats mine is mine and I don't share."   
  
"You don't have to", says Mulder kissing the palm of her hand.   
  
"Mulder, people are going to find out if you don't stop doing that in public. Save that for our basement office. No one goes there.", says Scully blushing.   
  
"You're absolutely right", says Mulder getting up from his chair. He walks around to Scully and extends his hand which she takes. As they walk to the door to take them to the elevator to their basement office they pass Lisa. Mulder turns and mouths the words, "I'm NOT gay" to Lisa. 


	14. Part 14

Part 14  
  
AD Skinner has finished with his meeting and found the report on the ball on his desk. He is pleased that all of the arrangements seem to be made, but he notices that there are several deposit requests in the folder. He picks up the phone to call the accounting department. "Hi Dan. Its AD Skinner, I've got a couple of check requests for you."   
  
Half an hour later Skinner gets an interoffice envelope with the checks in it. He needs to get the deposits to the hotel, caterers and entertainment within the next hour or so. "I might as well have the agents do it, they're in charge of this anyway", he thinks to himself. He picks up the phone and gets Mulder's voice mail. He frowns as its only been a little over an hour since they left off the envelope. He calls down to the parking garage. Joe the security manager answers the phone. "Yeah?", he says.   
  
"Hey Joe, do you know if Agent Mulder's car is still here? I'm looking for him and I'm not sure if he is even here.", says Skinner.   
  
"Let me look. Yeah, its here. He arrived with Agent Scully late this morning."   
  
"Okay, thank you", says Skinner. He gets up and picks up the envelope walking out of his office. "I'll be back shortly", he tells his secretary as he passes her desk. He gets on the elevator and makes his way to the basement office of Agents Mulder and Scully. He approaches the door of the office finding it locked. He glances around. "Where the hell are they?"   
  
He knocks on the door. He knocks again and impatiently waits. Finally the door is opened by Mulder. Skinner steps inside suspiciously looking around. "Why was your door locked Agent Mulder?"   
  
Mulder approaches his desk and sits down calmly looking at files. "We obtained some classified information from a contact and we wanted to keep it private for now", he says shuffling his papers around and not looking at Skinner. Skinner stares at Mulder whose hair looks like he has been through a wind tunnel ,his shirt was hanging out of his pants and it looked like something red and been smeared on his collar, lastly his tie looked like it had been loosened. "Mulder, you look like crap. Whats wrong with you?"   
  
"Just a lot of stress", says Mulder.   
  
"Stress? Whats this deal with getting drunk at Servello's last night? I don't appreciate one of my agents making a spectacle out himself in public. You represent the bureau on your worktime and whether you like it or not that includes your personal time too", says Skinner glancing around and seeing Scully for the first time sitting at her table. She is typing something on her laptop and sipping a diet soda. She is sitting in a sleeveless dress and her jacket is on the floor behind her chair. He notices that she has no shoes on. "Boy, he thinks to himself I'm actually going to have to sign them up for a dress code seminar. If I didn't know them better I would think that they had just got it on in this office."   
  
"Agents, I need you to drop off these deposit checks", he holds up the envelope. "The checks for the hotel, caterers and entertainment are all here, so we should be all set for Saturday night. In appreciation of all your hard work, despite some fallbacks", he glances at Mulder. "I am happy to present you each with two complimentary tickets for Saturday's event." He tosses two tickets on Mulder's desk and walks over to Scully to give her a pair as well. "Get those checks delivered and we'll all be safely employed." He walks out of the office.   
  
Mulder looks across the room at Scully and winks. She puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head. "Do you think he knows?"   
  
"I don't think so", says Mulder holding up his two tickets. "Who are you asking to the ball Scully? Agent Willmore?"   
  
"Actually", says Scully approaching him, "I was considering asking this really sexy agent. But I don't know if he would go with me."   
  
"Really", asks Mulder intrigued. "Whats this agent like?"   
  
"Oh he's really sweet and thoughtful. I've known him a while and actually I consider him a good friend, but lately I think it could be actually..well love. All in all he is a fox." says Scully standing over Mulder.   
  
"I'm getting jealous", says Mulder. He pulls Scully onto his lap.   
  
"You know the weirdest thing about him?" asks Scully putting her arms around his neck.   
  
"What?", asks Mulder.   
  
"He actually believes in aliens", says Scully.   
  
"Really? He sounds like someone I know", says Mulder pulling Scully in for a kiss. 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Scully disentangles herself from Mulder's arms. "We don't have any extra time Mulder. We've got to get those checks delivered and pick up my car. Why don't you drop me off at Servello's and then deliver the checks. You can meet me back here and since its only Wednesday and everything is done we can make that Connecticut trip into a little getaway."   
  
"That Agent Scully sounds like a great idea", says Mulder getting up and gathering his files together.   
  
"Let me just check my e-mail", says Scully sitting down at the computer again.   
  
"Do it later", says Mulder walking over and pulling Scully out of her chair. "I want to get on with that getaway of ours."   
  
They leave the office locking the door behind them. They dirve to Servello's. Mulder gives Scully a kiss as he gets ready to pull away. "I'll meet you in an hour at the office", he says as he pulls away.   
  
Half an hour later Scully has returned to the office and sits down at her computer. She opens up her e-mail and notices there are three messages. One is a confirmation for the hotel ballroom reservation, one is an online valentine that is signed by Frohike and lastly she doesn't recognize the sender. She opens it and is startled to read: "We've raided the fox's den and now its time to hunt the fox." Scully immediately picks up the phone and dials Mulder's cellphone. "Come on. Come on damn it, pick up the phone", she says as she springs out of her chair.   
  
Finally, after eight rings he answers. "Mulder."   
  
"Mulder! Where are you?", she yells.   
  
"I'm at a warehouse dropping off the check for the band", says Mulder. "Its strange, but this is the address that I was given." He is standing at the door ringing the bell. Just then he sees something out of the corner of his eye and when he turns he sees a pipe heading for his head. He attempts to duck, but is too late. He sees stars as he hits the pavement. The phone falls from his hand and skids out of his reach.   
  
"Mulder! Mulder! Whats wrong? Whats happened!?", Scully screams into the phone.   
  
"Sculleee", he barely manages to cry once before a man in a black mask approaches him. Standing over him he takes the pipe and hits Mulder again in the head. Everything goes black for Mulder.   
  
"Mulder!", screams Scully.   
  
The man in the black mask turns to another man hidden in the shadows. "We've got him. What do you want me to do with him?"   
  
"Help Mr. Mulder into the car", says the man as he inhales a drag of his cigarette. He steps out of the shadows. Its CSM. He watches as the masked man loads Mulder into the trunk of a black Cadillac and slams it shut. The man approaches the driver's side of the car and pulls off his mask. Alex Krycek tosses the mask into the backseat and looks again to CSM before he gets into the driver's seat. CSM starts to approach the car, but notices the phone on the ground for the first time. He picks it up and listens. "Mulder. Damn you! Whats going on?" Scully is crying at this point. CSM smiles as he drops the phone to the ground. He steps on it smashing it as he walks to the passenger side of the car and gets in. The car drives away, disappearing into the horizon. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16  
  
Scully slams the phone down and runs to the elevator. She hits the up arrow three times and gives up. "It takes forever for it to come down here", she bites her lip. "Damn it, Mulder what have you gotten yourself into now?", she whispers aloud. She turns and takes the stairs instead.  
  
AD Skinner is sitting at his desk when Agent Scully comes in unannounced. "Sir, we've got trouble. I think Agent Mulder has been taken."  
  
"Taken? Not by aliens I hope", replies Skinner raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No Sir", says Scully looking down. "We were about to investigate a woman in Connecticut claiming to be abducted. I don't know if its relevant or not, but Agent Mulder's apartment was ransacked last night and his computer hard drive stolen."  
  
"Last night? Wasn't he home?", asks Skinner confused.  
  
"No. He went to a bar", says Scully fidgeting. "I guess thats where he got drunk. He ended up at the emergency room, but at least he missed whoever broke in."  
  
"How did you know his apartment was ransacked", asks Skinner.  
  
"When I called him for a ride he told me", Scully replies. She has to think to herself if the lies are covering one another.  
  
"You know, something is really fishy with this whole story. The hospital called early this morning and they said they needed to speak to someone regarding the insurance information on Agent Mulder. They said they needed the name of his fiancee, a fellow agent and that they didn't catch her entire name, but her first name was definitely Dana."  
  
Scully gives a surprised look. "Sir, I can explain that. It was the only way they would let me go in the ambulance with him."  
  
"You were at the bar with Agent Mulder?"  
  
"No, not exactly. I was on a date in the restaurant portion and I was unaware that Mulder was at the bar. He had a few too many. There was a need for a doctor so I stepped in, etc."  
  
"But he was sick enough to go to the hospital?", asks Skinner.  
  
"Yes, they pumped his stomach and gave him some IVs, but was good enough to be sent home. I dropped him on the front step of his apartment building", says Scully quickly.  
  
"What did you do with his car?", continues Skinner.  
  
"I went home and called my date at home. He came over and we went and picked it up and left it in Mulder's apartment building parking lot with the keys under the mat", Scully can't believe how easily the lies are slipping off her tongue. "Mulder owes me big time", she thinks to herself.  
  
"That story sounds ridiculous, but it is Agent Mulder we are talking about", says Skinner. He takes off his glasses and wiping them with his handkerchief. "Now, what do you mean he has been taken?"  
  
"He was dropping off the deposit check for the band at a warehouse. There was a loud noise. It sounded like he dropped the phone, but then I heard him say 'Scully' and he sounded hurt. Shortly after the phone went completely dead", says Scully trying not to cry in front of Skinner.  
  
"I didn't send him to any warehouse", says Skinner frowning as he opens up a drawer and pulls out a file. He opens it. "1276 W. Jefferson Avenue. That is a crummy neighborhood. I guess that could be a warehouse." He glances up and sees that Scully is already out the door. 


	17. Part 17

Part 17  
  
Scully pulls up to 1276 W. Jefferson Avenue. She parks the car and steps out. She pulls her Smith & Wesson from its holster and approaches the corner of the building. She cautiously rounds the corner. She sees the door and the buzzer and starts to walk toward it. Her foot steps on something. She looks down and her heart drops to her stomach. She kneels and picks up a crushed Nokia phone identical to her own. "Oh God Mulder", she whispers. She glances up and looks around before rising. She turns and walks away from the building noticing several red spots trailing to an ending point in the parking lot. Nearby she notices a cigarette butt on the ground. She kneels down and picks it up. Her worst fears are confirmed when she rolls it around in her fingers to read the brand name - Morley. "Cancer Man", she whispers. "Why am I not surprised."  
  
She walks to her car and gets in placing the cigarette into an evidence bag. She returns to headquarters and reports to Skinner again. "This is who your kidnapper is", says Scully flinging the evidence bag on his desk.  
  
"Popular brand", replies picking up the bag.  
  
"Cut the crap", says Scully. Her eyes are flashing with hurt and distrust. "I want to make a deal. I don't care how you do it, but I want you to pick up that phone and make it happen", yells Scully pointing to the phone.  
  
"Its not that simple", says Skinner sighing.  
  
"Are you sure you're not making this difficult Sir?", asks Scully.  
  
"I don't understand. What are you trying to say Agent Scully?", asks Skinner.  
  
"You know what I mean and I'm not leaving without some satisfaction", says Scully.  
  
"I'll see what I can do", says Skinner avoiding Scully's eyes.  
  
"Thank you Sir", says Scully backing toward the door.  
  
She returns to her office, unlocks the door and glances around. Theres been many times that she has walked into this empty office, but today seems different. She walks towards Mulder's desk and picks up his nameplate. She stares at it blankly as she hears Mulder's voice saying, "If something should ever happen to me..."  
  
Just then the phone rings. Its Skinner. "He is willing to deal. He says something about some computer data Mulder had. Its encrypted and he says you know what he means. He'll trade Mulder for the translation."  
  
"Set up a meeting", says Scully.  
  
"I'm making the trade", says Skinner. "You give me what he wants and I'll see that Mulder is returned."  
  
"No way!", says Scully. "This one is mine."  
  
"I can't allow you to do that", says Skinner. "Let me rephrase this. I won't allow you to do this."  
  
"All right", sighs Scully. "But so help me God, if something goes wrong."  
  
"Don't worry. It will be okay", says Skinner hanging up.  
  
Scully hangs up and walks to her table and retrieves her purse. She digs down inside for her keys smiling at the Apollo 11 keychain. She scans through the keys until she finds the small silver one that Mulder had given her over four years ago. He had given it to her when he finally felt that he could trust her. She grabs her coat and heads for the bank. 


	18. Part 18

Part 18  
  
Scully parks her car and approaches the bank. She shivers as she remembers the holdup that took place last year. Bernard had been strapped with dynamite and somehow Mulder had figured out about the dynamite and how Bernard's girlfriend was a factor in the situation.  
  
She stands in line and finally she is at a teller window. "I need to get into um.. my deposit box", she says.  
  
"Box number?", asks the teller.  
  
"Ah..number 117", says Scully reading the number off the key.  
  
"Sign here please and I'll need an ID", says the teller handing Scully a clipboard. Scully signs and hands it back with her driver's license.  
  
"I just need to compare signatures. I'll be right back", says the teller. Three minutes later she is back. "Okay, you are all set", she says. "Come with me."  
  
Scully follows the teller to the caged vault where all of the boxes are. She frowns when she can't recall ever signing a signature card. "That sneak", she thinks to herself. "I bet he forged my name."  
  
The teller stops and inserts a key into a box and asks Scully to insert the other. She turns the two keys and hands the box to Scully. She then points to a private room that she can examine the contents.  
  
Once in the room she closes the door and stares at the box sitting on the table. She feels like she is invading Mulder's privacy, but it is a life or death situation. She takes a deep breath and flips open the lid. Inside she finds birth certificates, deeds and wills. The top will being Mulder's. She tosses it aside as if the very paper it is printed on has burned her. She continues to scan the contents of the box. Mulder's mothers jewelry lies in a large, black square box and lastly she finds what she has been looking for: an unlabeled CD. "He's going to be furious with me", she thinks to herself as she stuffs the CD into her purse.   
  
She replaces everything in the box and is about to close it when she notices a small, black velvet square box hidden in the corner. She can't resist looking in it. As she opens its a small folded piece of paper falls out onto the table. She picks up the paper and unfolds it as she looks into the black box for the first time. Inside is a lovely one carot diamond ring with a smaller amethyst on each side. She looks at the note and begins to read:  
  
My Dearest Scully,  
  
As you are reading this note I am most likely dead. I don't know if I would ever have the chance to give this to you I don't even know if you would except such a gift from me, but I want you to have it now. I once made the joke that maybe we should be picking out china patterns and today on 2/7/98 I took the plunge and bought this ring. You are in Maine on vacation and all I can do is think about when you are coming home. I actually just got off the phone with you and popped the question, but you once again didn't take me seriously. Did you ever get that broomstick Scully?  
  
(Scully notices that more was added at a later date.)  
  
2/23/99  
  
A lot has happened during the last few months. I've gotten up the nerve to tell you I love you, but you didn't believe me. I got a chance to fulfill a wild fantasy of mine, being married to you, but I would hope that we wouldn't live at the Falls of Arcadia. More recently I got insanely jealous of Phillip Padgett. Then he gave me hope when he told us that you were in love with another. But then I thought, what if it its not me?  
  
Tonight I've got something special planned for your birthday. Maybe we'll hit a few balls at the field - if you come. I just left a message on your machine. I'll have this ring in my pocket, I want to give it to you, but maybe I won't have the nerve to do it.  
  
Don't hate me if I never give this to you Scully. Your safety is more important to me than my happiness. Whether I said it in life it matters little now, but in death - always know that you will forever be in my heart - Mrs. Spooky.  
  
All my love,   
  
M-  
  
P.S. I knew you were the one from the very beginning, but never say that we didn't grow old together. Remember, we will always have Norway.  
  
Scully starts to cry and removes the ring from the box. She unlatches her cross necklace and puts the ring on the chain. She puts the necklace back on and pulls the ring up. She gives it a kiss. She returns the rest of the things to the box and returns it to the teller. She then returns to headquarters. 


	19. Part 19

Part 19  
  
When Scully gets back to headquarters she decides to make a copy of the CD to keep. She sits at Mulder's computer as it copies and she thinks to herself that perhaps there is a way that the information could be accessed temporarily. She picks up the phone and calls the Lone Gunmen. Langley answers the phone, "Lone Gunmen."   
  
"Its Scully. Mulder's been kidnapped. I need a favor from you. Is it okay to come over?"   
  
"Sure. Frohike will love it. Hey Frohike, your favorite agent is coming over!"   
  
"The scrumptious Agent Scully? I've got to clean up", says Frohike from the background.   
  
Half an hour later Scully is at the Lone Gunmen's place. "Okay, I need you to put a time sensitive virus on this disk", says Scully holding up the disk to Byers.   
  
"What is this?", asks Byers taking the disk.   
  
"Everything in the X-Files", says Scully sadly.   
  
"What are you doing screwing around with Mulder's files", asks Langley accusingly.   
  
"Its life or death", says Scully. "I have no choice. Mulder for that disk. I just hope if I add this security mechanism on the disk it will buy us enough time to get him back. Hopefully, they will end up with nothing."   
  
"Hmm slick", says Frohike. "Very clever. It can be done. How long do you want the disk to be good for?"   
  
"Seventy-two hours", says Scully. "I want you to make it so you can't copy it either. They should be able to access it only for those three days and then the virus will take over."   
  
An hour later the disk is done and Byers hands it to Scully. "Okay, you have about seventy-two hours before this disk turns to mush. I just hope you know what you are doing." He hands her the disk.   
  
"I know. I would be happy with just getting him back, but he would never forgive me for giving the CSM all of his files without putting some sort of glitch in it", says Scully walking to the door. "I'll let you know how it turns out."   
  
She heads back to headquarters and goes to Skinner. "Here is what he wants", says Scully slapping the disk into Skinner's hand. "I want a phone call immediately after the trade and I want to speak to Mulder myself. Understand?"   
  
"Perfectly", says Skinner. "I'll make the call now." He waits until Scully has left the office. He picks up the phone and dials. "I've got what you want. Where and when do you want to meet? Near the tidal pool. Okay. 10 P.M., got it." Skinner hangs up the phone and puts the disk in the drawer. He goes back to work after glancing at his watch.   
  
Scully is back in her office when she gets a phone call from her mother.   
  
"Hi Honey. How is everything going?"   
  
"Not good Mom. Mulder has been kidnapped and we're working through the negotiation deal right now. The trade is happening tonight I think. I know its going to go okay. We have what they want, but I am so worried that something is going to go wrong."   
  
"Oh Dana thats horrible. Who would ever want to kidnap Fox. He is such a considerate and polite man."   
  
"You don't know half of what we do Mom. We unfortunately have made a lot of enemies over the years and Mulder is a constant target."   
  
"Well you call me when you hear any news dear. When this is all over why don't you invite Fox over and we'll have a little celebration dinner. I know with his mother dead now he must not get to have any home cooked meals too often so I would be happy to make him anything he wanted. Just let me know."   
  
"Thanks Mom. Goodbye." Scully hangs up the phone and then decides to try to get some work done. She walks over to Mulder's desk and picks up the file on the Connecticut woman. "He is going to want to go right out and interview this woman as soon as he is back", she thinks. She glances through the file and then tosses it aside. She looks at the clock and realizes it is 4:30. She decides to go home.   
  
Later that night Skinner meets Krycek at the tidal pool. The reflection of the Lincoln Memorial shines across the water. "Okay, here is your damn disk", says Skinner tossing it to Krycek who catches it. "Now wheres Mulder?"   
  
"Ah its not so easy", says Krycek. "You've given me something, but I have to make sure its full proof. You'll get Mulder back, but not now. The final step of this negotiation will happen in just about seventy-two hours."   
  
"Why you little...", says Skinner starting to walk toward Krycek. Krycek jumps back and pulls a handgun.   
  
"Now we wouldn't want this to get out of hand would we", says Krycek. "Seventy-two hours and everything is going to be fine." He back away and leaves Skinner standing there. He sighs and then takes out his cell phone.   
  
Scully is sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping channels on the tv. She can't seem to get into anything as she waits for Skinner's call. She is going to go crazy if the phone doesn't ring soon. Finally her prayers are answered. The phone rings and she jumps up running to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello!".   
  
"Its Skinner."   
  
"What happened? Let me talk to Mulder!", says Scully.   
  
"Theres a small problem. Krycek took the disk and he says the deal is going fine."   
  
"What? The deal is supposed to be over. What aren't you telling me?"   
  
"Agent Scully, they have the disk and Mulder. They aren't going to let Mulder go for seventy-two hours. They want to use him as an insurance policy that the disk really has what they want. Are you okay Agent Scully? Scully?"   
  
Scully lies on the floor with the phone in her hand. 


	20. Part 20

Part 20  
  
"Agent Scully!" Skinner continues to yell. Finally he hears a weak voice say, "I'm here."   
  
"We'll get him back. We just have to sit tight", says Skinner. "Call me if you need anything."   
  
"Thank you Sir", says Scully getting up to hang up the phone. This was terrible. The time frame that Krycek has given is the same as how long the disk will last. If the disk was to crash before they released Mulder they may kill him for spite. "What have I done?", asks Scully to herself. She goes into the bedroom and lies down on the bed. She takes the ring in her hand and looks at it. She then puts it on her left finger. She wishes she could just outright wear it as it should be, but if someone asked about it she was bound to give it away. She sighs and then drops the ring to her chest. After a while she finally rolls over and goes to sleep. ****************   
  
The next day Skinner has an early appointment with one of his newer agents, Craig Willmore. Skinner's secretary shows him in and he takes a seat.   
  
"So, how do you like working here at headquarters?", asks Skinner.   
  
"Its been great so far", says Willmore. He thinks to himself about all the boring background checks he has sitting on his desk downstairs.   
  
"Well I was really impressed with your performance out in Seattle and then Alaska during the kidnapping of Agent Mulder. Thats why I asked that you be transferred here. You've got a lot of promise Willmore, so I have decided to assign you to the Violent Crimes Section."   
  
"Thank you Sir. I hope I do you proud", says Willmore his face lighting up.   
  
"Theres one more thing. As a Special Agent in that particular field its time to get you a new partner. I have someone who you should be able to work with. They are brand new out of the academy. Well, actually they had law enforcement in their background so they only got a crash course at Quantico, but I think it will work out just fine."   
  
Just then Skinner's secretary walks in. "Your other agent has arrived", she says.   
  
"Show her in", says Skinner getting up.   
  
"Its a she", says Willmore whipping around in his chair. "I don't want no Scully/Mulder setup. I don't need any distractions in my work", says Willmore getting a little hot under the collar. Just then the his new partner walks through the door.   
  
"Agent Willmore meet Agent Astadorien", says Skinner motioning to the woman who is now standing in front of Willmore. The two agents mouths hang open as they see each other. 


	21. Part 21

Part 21  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"You two know each other?", asks Skinner confused.  
  
"Yeah, we worked together on the Mulder/Scully disappearance in Seattle", says Craig staring at Astadorien.  
  
"You're Detective Astadorien?", asks Skinner.  
  
"Yes, Craig - Agent Willmore and I cooperated in the solving of one of the most strange cases I have ever come into contact with", says Astadorien. She can't believe her eyes.  
  
"Well since you worked so good together I am glad that I chose to put you two together", says Skinner. The phone rings at this point. "Excuse me agents, this will only take one minute." He picks up the phone.  
  
"What are you doing here", asks Willmore approaching Astadorien. "I thought you weren't open to moving to DC. Thats why we decided to split. Now that you've joined the FBI yourself I wonder if that was the real reason for you dumping me." He turns away shaking his head.  
  
"Craig", she glances over at Skinner. "It hurt me a lot that you left Seattle. I thought that maybe it would be easier on you if I told you that it was over. Maybe you wouldn't feel guilty about leaving. I didn't want your career to suffer because of me. But, after you were gone I realized how wrong I was. That it didn't matter what I had thought I had wanted back in Seattle, because all I wanted was you. Thats why I joined the FBI. I contacted headquarters first and made sure that I would be assigned here in DC before I even applied to Quantico. They assured me that with my criminal detective background I would be at the top of my class and that there wouldn't be any problem with giving me first choice on assignments. So here I am, just where I wanted to be - near you. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would be assigned as your partner. If you don't want this to happen, well we can tell Assistant Director Skinner right now if you want to."  
  
"Tell me what", says Skinner getting off the phone.  
  
"Nothing Sir", says Willmore smiling at Astadorien. "We're just pleased with the arrangement that you made."  
  
"Good. I'm glad. Agent Astadorien you can go down to the second floor and acquaint yourself with others in your department. I need to speak to Agent Willmore about a few more things. He will meet you down there shortly."  
  
"Thank you Sir", says Astadorien leaving.  
  
"Okay, I have a couple of questions for you", says Skinner sitting down behind his desk. "Please have a seat."  
  
Willmore sits down and wonders what Skinner wants to ask him.  
  
"I understand from a source that you were a witness to Agent Mulder's public display on Tuesday night. Is that correct?", asks Skinner.  
  
"Yes, I was at the restaurant with Agent Scully. I had asked her out to dinner and we were just finishing dessert when a commotion started in the bar area. The bartender yelled that he needed a doctor. Agent Scully got up and ran to the area and was shocked to find Agent Mulder passed out on the floor drunk", Willmore says.  
  
"What happened after that?", asks Skinner.  
  
"An ambulance was called and Scully went with Mulder in the ambulance to the hospital."  
  
"So, she left you on Valentine's Day to take Agent Mulder to the hospital", says Skinner tapping a pencil on the desk.  
  
"Yes, well actually she said she couldn't see me anymore", says Willmore looking embarrassed.  
  
"Why?", asks Skinner.  
  
"She said that her heart was otherwise occupied and it wasn't going to work out", says Willmore. "I felt bad and accused her of being Mrs. Spooky. I wasn't a happy person after spending money on two dozen roses, candy and an expensive dinner. I now regret being so cold-hearted when a fellow agent was obviously in need."  
  
"So you accused her of caring for Mulder, but did she actually confirm that with an answer?", asks Skinner leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"No. She didn't say anything regarding my Mrs. Spooky comment. I only assume that her feelings were hurt that I could be so callous."  
  
"So did you go home after the ambulance left?"  
  
"Yes", nods Willmore.  
  
"And have you spoken to Agent Scully since she left in the ambulance with Mulder?"  
  
"No. I had told her I would call her, but thats when she said it wouldn't work out. I haven't seen or heard from her since I left her hopping on the ambulance."  
  
"Thank you Willmore. That will be all", says Skinner.  
  
"Thank you Sir." Willmore leaves to join his new partner down in the Violent Crimes Section.  
  
Skinner continues to tap his pencil. "So once again Scully is covering for Mulder. My only question is why?" 


	22. Part 22

Part 22  
  
Downstairs Scully is packing up her briefcase. She has decided to pursue Mulder's lead and is heading to Connecticut by herself to interview Margery Stadnick, a 57 year old widow. She stuffs the file folder into the rear pocket of the briefcase and tosses a couple of pens inside before closing it. She glances around on her table and sees the two tickets to Saturday's ball and immediately thinks of Craig Willmore. She feels badly about how she had treated him the other evening. Although she is not romantically interested in him she wants to somehow make it up to him. She slips the two tickets into an interoffice envelope with a note:  
  
Agent Willmore,  
  
I would like to apologize for the other evening. Thank you for being so understanding regarding my sudden departure. I was very concerned for my partner, Agent Mulder as he has no family to see to his well-being. I hope we may remain friends in the future. Please take these two tickets to the Post Valentine Ball on Saturday. Please take someone that can return your sentiments as I cannot at this time.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Agent Dana K. Scully  
  
Scully starts to pick up her briefcase and laptop computer case, but puts them down. She walks behind Mulder's desk and opens his top drawer. Inside are his two tickets. She takes them and puts them into her pocket. She then picks up her baggage and walks to the door placing the interoffice envelope into the outgoing mail.   
  
********************  
  
Thursday Evening 2/16  
  
"So Mrs. Stadnick, you say you heard ET's voice coming through the refrigerator", says Scully glancing in an old Fridgedaire ice box.   
  
"Yes! He said that I had been abducted and that he was back to ask me the secrets of my planet. He wanted to know where I got this", she moves in beside Scully and picks up a whipped cream can. "He said that it was the most advanced form of science he had ever seen and wanted to know if I could trade him some for some special minerals from his planet."  
  
Scully tries hard not to roll her eyes as she closes the refrigerator. "Is there anything else you can think of Mrs. Stadnick?"  
  
"Oh yes! He wanted to know if I could get him some of those little Reese's Pieces candy things." Mrs. Stadnick nods and smiles.  
  
"Mrs. Stadnick, do you partake in the drinking of any alcohol in your home? Or do you perhaps use any sort of medicinal drugs or herbs for a medical condition?", asks Scully.  
  
"Do you mean do I drink or take drugs?", asks Mrs. Stadnick glaring?  
  
Scully nods.  
  
"No, I don't. And I don't appreciate being accused of being that type of person either! I know what I heard. I won't stand here and be accused of being a liar Ms. Scully. That nice Agent Mulder was so polite on the phone. He didn't make me feel like I was crazy. Why did you come and not him?"  
  
Scully looks down and says, "He wasn't available for the assignment Mrs. Stadnick. As his partner I felt it was important to continue his work in his absence."  
  
"Oh he went on vacation huh", says Mrs. Stadnick nodding. "He probably needed one if he has to explain everything to you everyday."  
  
Scully's head snaps up. "Mrs. Stadnick Agent Mulder is currently missing. Our partnership is fine and I am sorry for having upset you. I will fill out my report and turn it in to my superior, perhaps Agent Mulder will be able to visit you at a future time." She walks to the door and leaves Mrs. Stadnick standing there.  
  
Scully gets into her car and starts to drive. Its already 6:00 PM but she doesn't want to stop at a hotel. It was too early to stop. If Mulder had been there they would have hung out in one of their rooms debating the case or would have watched a movie. She drives along for an hour before she picks up her cellphone.  
  
"Mom, its Dana. I just crossed the stateline into New York. I wanted to know if it would be okay to come over tonight. Its going to be late though."  
  
"Why of course honey. I'll wait up for you. Is Fox with you?"  
  
"No Mom the kidnappers still have him and I feel so damn helpless. I just need you Mom to help me get through this." Scully begins to cry.  
  
"You just get here and I'll take care of my baby girl", says Maggie Scully softly.  
  
Scully hangs up and continues to drive.  
  
*********************  
  
Its about 1:30 AM and Scully pulls up to her mother's house. Her mother is at the door before Scully can even ring the doorbell. She opens the door and Scully flys into her mother's open arms. "Mom, I am so scared. I did something that I shouldn't have done. I gambled with Mulder's life and now I think I may have lost him forever." She openly sobs into her mother's neck.  
  
Maggie leads Scully to her sofa and holds her. "You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yes", sniffs Scully. "We finally admitted our feelings Tuesday night. We only had about sixteen hours of being together before he was taken from me. Seven years of driving miles and miles with him across the country, not telling him how I really felt and then finally I tell him and poof he is gone."  
  
"You can't blame yourself Dana. He wouldn't want you to worry about you. Fox is strong. He will survive this. You will both get through this. You've gotten through a lot worse in the past. Only good things can be in store for you in the future." She sees the ring dangling from her daughters neck and reaches for it. "Did he give this to you?"  
  
"It was in a safety deposit box of his that I have access to. He had wanted me to retrieve something in the box if something was to happen to him. I needed that item to negotiate the deal and so I panicked and went immediately to get it. There in the same box I found this ring with a note. Mom, he has loved me since we were paired in 93'. I've been so blind. Here I was a serious scientist looking for only the facts to prove our work and I didn't see the facts right in front of me. I dismissed his comments as only flirtatious jokes, but he was trying to tell me that he loved me for seven years. He bought this ring two years ago and had never had the courage to tell me how he really felt. He even carried it around with him sometimes with the intent of speaking up, but he never did. If he never gave it to me I would have eventually found it, but only if he had died as I am executor of his estate." She continues to cry.  
  
"Well he has proven his love for you in the past by the things that he has done for you. He never gave up looking for you when you were missing. You should have seen how distraut he was. He got thin and he hardly slept. I don't know if I ever told you this, but he even wore your cross the entire time you were gone. And don't forget who fought to get your cure for the cancer." Maggie smiles down into her daughter's tear stained face. "He'll be back honey. If theres one man who can do it - its Fox Mulder." She hugs her daughter to her and lets her fall asleep on her shoulder. 


	23. Part 23

Part 23  
  
Friday 2/17  
  
Its about 10 AM the next morning when Scully wakes up on her mother's sofa. She sits up and stretches. She smells bacon and eggs cooking and is surprised to see her brother Bill walk out of the kitchen. "Hey there Sis. How come it always takes a tragedy to see you?" He sits down on the couch and gives Scully a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Where is Tara", asks Scully.   
  
"She's changing Matthew. I swear that kid goes through a gross of diapers a week. I think I'm going to need a second job just to pay for them. Its all worth it though." He laughs to himself.  
  
"You're lucky you have him", says Scully looking at her lap.  
  
"So whats this that Mom tells me? Mulder is missing? Are you sure he just hasn't gone out on one of his wild trips in pursuit of the truth without telling you?"  
  
"Yes, he has been kidnapped", says Scully tearing up again.  
  
"Well maybe its good you get away from that loser for a while anyway. He seems to have a power over you that I don't like", says Bill giving Scully a disgusted look.  
  
Scully stands up suddenly. "Bill, I've wanted to tell you this since the first time you met Mulder. Shut up! You don't know him like I do. He is one of the most sincere and gentle people I know. Sure, he talks about aliens and conspiracies, but the more I experience and the more I learn from him I wonder if maybe everything he talks about is the truth!" She runs upstairs to her old bedroom and slams the door.  
  
"What did you say to her?", asks Maggie coming into the room with an apron on. Tara follows behind her and then drops off to go upstairs.  
  
"Oh, she is all upset over that Mulder guy. I don't trust him. He's probably off fighting some imaginary monster or something. Either that or he's run off with that girl Scully talked about - whats her name? Jade Afterglow or something?"  
  
"Bill?", says Maggie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up. Dana loves Fox and you will have to accept it. He is a good man underneath all of his little quirks. Your sister's happiness is the most important thing that you need to concentrate on right now. Between the career change, the stress of her job, the abduction, the cancer, finding out she can't have children she is lucky she hasn't had a mental breakdown. Worse yet all of the times Fox has been missing or presumed dead she has had to have answers for everything that he has done. This time he may really be dead and it could be the breaking point for her. You will accept him understand?"  
  
"I'll try Mom. If he comes back.", sneers Bill.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Tara has knocked on Scully's door. "Dana, its Tara can I come in?" She hears a soft 'Yes'. She finds Scully lying across the bed on her stomach. "I know how you feel, but you can't dwell on it. We are all here to support you." Scully turns and gives Tara a look. "Yes, even Bill. He may not adore Mulder, but we all know what a big part he plays in your life. We all consider him family and we are all praying that he will be returned to you safely. I know you don't probably feel up to it, but Mom tells me that you and Mulder chaired a special ball for Saturday. I think you should still go since you both worked so hard on it. I wondered if you would let me take you shopping to pick up a new gown for it. Mulder wouldn't want to see you unhappy Dana. Come downstairs and afterwards we'll go to the mall and see what they've got."  
  
Scully bites her lip and nods as Tara wraps her arm around her.  
  
*****************  
  
In a cellar somewhere in DC Mulder lies tied up. He estimates that its Friday, but he is not quite sure. His estimation comes from watching the sunrises and sunsets from a small window. He knows that CSM is behind this, but he can do little as the knots are so tight. His gun has been taken from him and his limbs have all fallen asleep. He wonders what demands have been made and hopes Scully doesn't do anything stupid in her pursuit to protect him. If he survives this one he knows there is something that he has to finally do.  
  
Just then the door to the cellar opens. Krycek comes downstairs. "How are you doing down here", he asks as he approaches with a dipper of water. Mulder drinks the water offered him.  
  
"The service is terrible. I ordered a filet mignon an hour ago and it hasn't arrived" jokes Mulder. His body may not work but his mind is still sharp despite the searing pain on the left side of his forehead.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that our demands were met. Your pretty little partner supplied us with just what we wanted. The translation to your harddrive. You thought you were pretty smart incripting everything didn't you. Well we've got it open right now and let me tell you Agent Mulder we're really impressed with the progress you've made during the last ten years. Its too bad that we couldn't work out a little deal and you could come to work with us. But then we're not so attractive are we?" He gives a wink to Mulder.  
  
"Go to hell", says Mulder from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably be going there someday", says Krycek heading for the stairs. "Fear not, you've only got about twenty-four more hours. Twenty-four more hours until you get out of here or twenty-four hours before you die?" Krycek raises his eyebrows and goes upstairs.  
  
Mulder closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 


	24. Part 24

Part 24  
  
Saturday 2/18  
  
Scully enters her apartment and shuts the door. She tosses the shopping bags on her sofa and walks over to her answering machine. Theres three messages. One from Frohike saying that he is willing to be her date for tonight's ball, one from Willmore thanking her for the tickets and one from Skinner just checking up on how she is doing.  
  
She looks at her watch, its 3:00 PM. She decides to run a hot bubble bath. She climbs in but decides not to stay in too long as she can't help thinking as she sits there. She has to keep busy with something. She can't remember feeling so depressed before. She sits down to watch tv and flips through the channels. After ten minutes she realizes that she is watching the Sci-Fi Channel and was actually enjoying it. She tosses the remote to the side and picks up a magazine on her coffee table. She flips through it stopping on an article about Bigfoot. "What is this? Everything I look at somehow reverts back to him", she says aloud.  
  
She looks down at the gown bag sitting on her sofa. Another black gown. She had wanted to buy a electric blue gown, but in a small way she didn't want to look too festive. It was almost appropriate that she wear black as she was in mourning. Well, the hotel would be alive with excitement right now as the crew that she had haphazardly put together would be decorating and setting up the tables. Maybe it would be a good idea to get dressed and head over there early to help. That way she could disappear once the party started into full swing. She didn't feel like a party tonight. She grabs the gown and heads into her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
********************  
  
2/17 6:00 PM - Alexandria, VA  
  
Being February the sun has already gone down. We see a black Cadillac pull up to an apartment building. Mulder is thrown out onto the sidewalk. He groans as he crawls up the stairs leading to his building. Somehow he makes it to his door without anyone seeing him. He reaches for his key, but he doesn't have it. He looks around and realizes he has no choice. Using the last of his strength he kicks the door in. He steps over all the mess that still covers the floor of his apartment and picks up the phone. He calls Scully, but she's not home and she is not answering her cellphone. Immediately he feels worried, but he makes another call.  
  
"Lone Gunmen!", answers Langley.  
  
"Hey. I've returned from the missing", moans Mulder."  
  
"We almost gave up on you. Scully was here and we helped her with the disk."  
  
"The disk?", asks Mulder blankly.  
  
"She had a disk from your deposit box. We helped her put a virus on it so it would self destruct in seventy-two hours from the trade", continues Langley.  
  
"But I hid the disk", says Mulder. I had taken it out to put into a new harddrive that I bought on Wednesday. The disk is taped to the bottom of my top desk drawer at work."  
  
"Then what was on the disk that Scully had", asks Langley confused.  
  
"Its a sci-fi novel that I wrote in college. I never had it published. Come to think of it, its actually got some qualities that are parallel to this whole project we are dealing with", says Mulder.  
  
"I'd be watching my back", says Langley. "Once they realize that the disk isn't real you are going to be a dead man."  
  
"Yeah well if I'm going to die I need to do something first. Can I talk to Byers?"  
  
Byers comes to the phone. "Mulder, thank God you're alive. I have a feeling this was a close one."  
  
"It was and I have a favor to ask you", replies Mulder.  
  
"Yeah, I still have it. Its in my closet and clean. I think it will fit you.", says Byers. "We'll be over in half an hour." 


	25. Part 25

Part 25  
  
Meanwhile Alex Krycek is sitting at a computer and is engrossed with Mulder's X-Files. It sounds more like a book of short stories, but it can't be. "I knew Mulder investigated some weird stuff, but this stuff is unreal!" All of a sudden theres a beep and the screen goes black. A green spiral starts forming on the screen and grows until it fills the screen. Finally a bunch of little dancing aliens come on the screen holding little signs that say: "Better luck next time sucker!" Krycek slams his fist on top of the monitor and picks up the phone. "They've played us like fools. The disk is bogus", he says.  
  
CSM leans back in his chair on the other end of the line. "You can't salvage it?"  
  
"There's nothing to salvage. Its even got a sucker message at the end", says Krycek waving his hand at the screen as the aliens turn around and moon him.  
  
"Well we have no choice then. I'll make the arrangements", CSM hangs up. He lights up another cigarette and picks up the phone. "Yes, I need you there around 7:30. No, don't make any contact with me at all. I am attending as a government official. I don't want myself connected with the hit. You're going to have to be extremely creative as security is going to be tight. The President will be there, but remember you're going after the FBI agent." He hangs up and inhales his cigarette as he stares at the tuxedo hanging on his door.  
  
**********************  
  
6:00 PM  
  
The Lone Gunmen stand back and examine their project.   
  
"Does it fit all right?", ask Byers.  
  
"Yeah, except the pants are tight", says Mulder slapping Byers on the back. Byers stands there not understanding what Mulder is implying.  
  
"Never mind Byers."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are going to show up at this charity ball when everyone may think that you are dead and you are going to announce to everyone that you have made some soul searching decisions?", asks Frohike watching Mulder adjust his tuxedo tie in a mirror.   
  
"Yeah, thats pretty much it", says Mulder wincing as he touches the purplish bruise on the left side of his forehead.  
  
"You better have a doctor look at that later", says Langley.  
  
"I plan on getting a complete body physical", grins Mulder.  
  
"That would probably be a good idea", says Frohike not having a clue what Mulder means.  
  
"Can you guys give me a lift over to the hotel? I don't feel like driving a car. I'm going to be lucky just getting inside the building.  
  
"Sure, our van is parked just outside", says Langley as the four of them head to the door.  
  
"You know I called Agent Scully and offered myself as an escort for tonight", says Frohike. "She never called me back. I was quite hurt."  
  
"She probably feels intimidated by you Frohike", says Mulder.  
  
"You know what? Thats what I thought.", replies Frohike as Mulder closes the door behind them.  
  
****************************  
  
7:00 PM  
  
Scully is extremely proud of how well everything has gone in planning the event. The tables are beautiful. There are silver, gold and red steamers and balloons everywhere. A new band had been arranged but they seemed to be familiar with all types of music and no one would be disappointed. The tables were ready for the hundreds of guests that would be arriving within a half an hour. The food smelled delicious that came from the kitchen. All in all it was going to be a beautiful evening for any of the couples that would be coming, but for herself she knew it would be a heartwrenching evening. She planned on skipping as soon as she could. She hadn't had time to give away Mulder's second ticket so she had left it at the entrance with the instructions that if anyone needed it to please give it away. She sits down at the nearest table to the stage to await.  
  
************************  
  
7:15 PM  
  
Two security guards are hanging around the back entrance to the hotel. "I'm going in Ed, we're going to start the briefing about now. The President is coming exactly at 7:30 so we've got to be ready."  
  
"Yeah, I just want to finish my cigarette. There won't be time for another one tonight, I can tell you that." His friend leaves and he takes a couple more drags and pokes his foot against a concrete block. Just then he hears something and turns. He gets pistol-whipped with a gun. Ten minutes later he is tied up in a bush in his underwear.  
  
************************  
  
Skinner and his wife Sharon walk into the ballroom and smile at one another. "I'm so glad that we could reconcile our differences", she says.   
  
"I know. I just wish I didn't cause you such heartache", says Skinner kissing her on the cheek. "Look theres Agent Scully. Lets go sit with her." They approach Scully and sit at her table. Scully seems to be handling it well until she brings up the subject.   
  
"Has there been any word about Agent Mulder?"  
  
"No", sighs Skinner. 


	26. Part 26

Part 26  
  
Scully bites her lip as Walter and Sharon Skinner reassure her that if Mulder is dead that he will be remembered for how much he served his country. Scully tunes out and glances across the room. Most everyone has arrived now as its almost 7:30 and the President will be here any minute. Her eyes fall to the back of the room and she sees CSM sitting there with a bunch of Pentagon officials. She starts to stand, but Skinner pulls her down.   
  
"You can't make a scene. There is too many people. I would have to dismiss you for attacking him, especially here."  
  
"He may just get away with murder", whispers Scully staring at Skinner in the eye.  
  
"Thats yet to be proved Agent Scully. Mulder is not officially dead yet. You have to cling to that hope."  
  
Just then Janet Reno walks by and gives Skinner a little wave. She is unescorted and is dressed in a hot pink pants suit. She is wearing a button that says: "Won't you be my valentine".  
  
Five minutes later "Hail to the Chief" is sounded and everyone rises as the President and First Lady are escorted into the room. They are seated at the table next to Scully's. The first course, salad is served and Scully pushes it around on her plate. She has no appetite. She doesn't notice Lisa the handwriting expert and her husband until they are standing right beside her.  
  
"Agent Scully, I was so sorry to hear about your partner Agent Mulder's disappearance. I hope he is all right."  
  
"Thank you", says Scully looking up.  
  
"That dress is stunning on you", says Lisa. "That rhinestone chain in your hair is very Titanic and that ring is gorgeous. Where did you ever get that "little" gem?"  
  
"Thank you again for your complements", says Scully. "The ring was a gift from a friend."  
  
Lisa and her husband chat a few minutes and finally head back to their own table.  
  
**********************  
  
8:00 PM  
  
A beat up van pulls up to the hotel and Frohike jumps out. He opens the sliding door and helps a tired Mulder out. "Good luck buddy", says Frohike as he climbs back in. "We're all rooting for ya." The van pulls away as Mulder walks in the front door of the hotel. He flashes his badge and gun and starts to walk past the man standing at the entrance. "Sir, ticket?", he asks.   
  
"Ah, damn. I forgot the tickets in my drawer at work", says Mulder. "Can I buy one here?"  
  
"No, they are all sold out, but luckily for you a young lady said she wouldn't be needing this ticket. She said to give it someone who really needed it." He pulls a ticket out of his coat pocket tearing it in half and handing one half to Mulder.  
  
"You may want to wait a minute though. They're starting speeches now", says the man rolling his eyes.  
  
Mulder peeks in the room and sees the Director of the FBI approaching the podium.  
  
***********************  
  
The Director has ascended the podium with AD Skinner and congratulated him on a job well done.  
  
Skinner replies, "I couldn't have done it without my two best agents. Agent Scully would you please come up here so we can thank you." Scully woodenly walks to the stage and stands beside Skinner.  
  
"Any word yet", she whispers.  
  
"No", whispers Skinner looking over the audience. "Agent Scully would you please give a few words?"  
  
Scully steps to the microphone and says, "I would like to thank everyone for coming and supporting the FBI Relief Fund and I hope you enjoy your evening with that one special person in your life." She tears up as Skinner hands her his handkerchief.  
  
**********************  
  
Mulder enters the ballroom and glances around. He sees the Director, AD Skinner and Scully on stage. He looks to his right and his blood freezes in his veins as he sees Smoking Man staring at him. He nods to him and keeps walking. He weaves through the table rapidly approaching the podium. When he is about 3/4 of the way there his eyes meet Scully's. All of a sudden a shot rings out. 


	27. Part 27

Part 27  
  
Mulder spins around with his gun drawn at the sound of the shot. Secret Service and security are everywhere. They immediately push the President to the ground. Everyone is out of their seats and women are screaming. Mulder zooms in on a figure. "He's on the catwalk he yells", as he fires one round at the would be assassin hitting him in the shoulder. Security immediately rush to that area and he is captured.  
  
After a couple of minutes Skinner approaches the microphone. "I would ask that everyone please take their seats. This is an unfortunate incident and I can reassure you that you are all safe. The assailant has been apprehended. So please lets try to get on with the evening and everyone can sit back and enjoy themselves."  
  
Mulder replaces his gun and turns back toward the stage facing Scully. Green eyes meet blue and time seems to stand still. She holds the edge of the podium for support as he makes his way to the stage and ascends. He walks to her side where she hugs him and then pulls away. He gives her a smile which she returns with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Welcome back", says Skinner shaking Mulder's hand.  
  
"Thank you Sir." His attention focused on Scully as his eyes wander to check out her attire. She looks gorgeous and thats when he sees the ring, his ring around her neck.  
  
"Its good to be back, but I'm going to take this opportunity to make a couple of announcements. I was kidnapped by a group consisting of men from government that are in the process of working on a project - a conspiracy against the American people." He glances to the back of the room. CSM is gone.  
  
Skinner steps up. "Mulder, this is not the time or the place to do this."  
  
"You're right Sir. I've been searching and I'm tired. Tired of looking for something that I will never find and ignoring what is the most important thing thats in front of me. Something that I had to discover about myself."  
  
In the audience Lisa jabs her husband in the ribs with her elbow, "Start thinking what we can buy! He's coming out of the closet", she exclaims.  
  
"While I was tied up in a cellar I had time to think about my life and Sir," he turns to Skinner. "This may come as a shock to you, but I have spent the past ten years of my life chasing aliens, ghosts and monsters. I loved every minute of it, especially the last seven, but I'm ready to move on and I am announcing my official resignation from the FBI tonight.  
  
Skinner stands with his mouth hanging open and finally composes himself. "If you love it so much why are you giving it all up?", he asks Mulder.  
  
Mulder pushes Scully in front of him at the podium unfastening her necklace as he speaks. "I do still love my work as I said before the last seven years have been the best. If I had never been assigned to the X-Files I would never have met my partner, best friend and future wife. If she'll be willing to have me. Will you please marry me Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully?  
  
"Yes Special Agent Spooky Fox William Mulder." She smiles as he slides the ring on her finger. They kiss each other and embrace."  
  
"This is why you are quitting", asks Skinner looking amazed.  
  
"Yes, I've struggled for seven years in trying to decide how and when I would give up my career, but I'm making that choice tonight."  
  
The Director steps up to Mulder. "You don't have to resign Agent Mulder. You are the best profiler that the FBI has. I'm going to give special consideration to you and Agent Scully. Your investigations into the X-Files is based on the paranormal. How can anyone expect a partnership in that field to be anything but abnormal. Go ahead and get hitched. Just don't claim that honeymoon trip to Stonehenge as a travel expense"  
  
Everyone applauds as Mulder pulls Scully into a huge kiss. The band conveniently starts a slow romantic song and Mulder leads her to the dance floor.  
  
"I thought you were dead" she says her forehead pressed against his.  
  
"Scully you still have no faith in me", smiles Mulder.  
  
"I have faith in you. Its just Cancer Man that I have no faith in", says Scully. She sees Craig Willmore dancing nearby with Mary Astradorian. Craig gives her a little wave.  
  
"So when and where do you want to get married? The Director gave me an idea. Maybe Stonehenge would be a good place to get married."  
  
"Mulder!", scolds Scully  
  
Just then AD Skinner approaches the microphone. "All winners in the two way bet will please see me to arrange the collection of their winnings."  
  
THE END 


End file.
